


The University

by waituhwhat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waituhwhat/pseuds/waituhwhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak meet at college, but not on the study field or coffee shop. They meet as roommates and to Castiels surprise they get along well and become good friends, or maybe more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nobody bother Castiel at the University, he knew they thought he was different from the rest of them. He knew they whispered things about him, like how he was queer and liked cock. But changing their minds was pointless so he kept to himself and didn't bother anyone.  
He was walking back to his dorm taking small strides to get there, listening to the birds chirp and the leaves break apart under his feet. He stepped up the cement steps keeping his bag close to his body slipping through the glass doors. He was smiled at by few people as he walked through, but he didn't let it affect him. A few smiles where better then none he thought. He slowly walked up to his door, stepping in and closing it behind him.  
To his surprise he sees his roommates side of the room empty and cleaned up. He placed his things on his bed and looked around the room.  
"Dude, I honestly can't believe you got in!" He turned as two men walked abruptly, one throwing his bags on the floor and not even acknowledging him for a split second.  
"Uh, Hello?" Castiel said in a innocent voice lifting his hands up and giving them a wave.  
"Hi! I'm Dean, Dean Winchester," the light haired boy with green beautiful eyes stepped forward shaking his hand firmly.  
"An I'm a ghost," Dean let out a laugh placing his arm around the other mans neck and pulling him forward with him. "This is Sammy boy, my brother," Dean said looking at Sam then at Castiel.  
"I'm Castiel Novak."  
Dean made a funny face looking at him and shaking his head, "Nice name, Cas."  
Cas? That's a first he thought.  
"Well, I better go, I got school tomorrow and Bobby will be pissed if I miss," Sam pulled Dean into a hug, patting him on the back, "Love you Bro!"  
"Love you too, Sammy!"  
Dean watched as his brother left the dorm shutting the door behind and letting out a sigh of stress and wonder.  
He turned back leaning down, and dug through his bags setting two pictures on his night stand. Cas stared at them, one was him and a older lady with blond hair and bright eyes, she was beautiful, both of them laughing with her arm draped around a young Dean. The other was Sam and Dean sitting on the ground holding a fluffy brown cute dog and smiling big. He didn't seem to notice Cas was studying the pictures, he just kept unpacking things and setting clothes in the drawers and closet.  
"She is beautiful." Cas implied at one of the pictures.  
"That's my mom," Dean said out quietly, finishing up packing, laying his pillow and blanket on the bed. He reached for the picture with his mom and sat back on his bed leaning against the wall, "She really was beautiful."  
"Why didn't her and your dad come with you? Most parents come," Cas saw Deans face change and knew instantly he shouldn't have said that.  
"She," Deans voice cracked and he let out a little cough trying to hide it, "She died in a fire when I was little, and my dad was weak and couldn't take the thought of being without her , so he left us. Sammy and me hardly see him when he does decide to show up, so we've been staying with a family friend."  
"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked," he looked at Dean, and Dean looked backing shaking his head revealing a big smile.  
"Don't worry, it's okay."  
Cas suddenly became at ease looking down at his phone and scrolling through the apps debating on what to do. He felt Dean studying him, watching his every move, and though it made him a little self conscious he didn't really mind.  
"So what's it like here?" Dean said breaking his stare and looking down at the picture he was holding, setting it back on the night stand.  
Cas plopped down on his bed shrugging his shoulders, "I would say its okay."  
He kept staring at Cas like he was trying to figure everything out about him in that moment.  
"The people okay?"  
"I wouldn't know, I mainly keep to myself."  
"Why? You seem like a grand fellow to be around," Dean stated, flashing a smirk at Cas.  
"Half the campus thinks I'm queer, that's why."  
"Well are you?"  
"Am I what?" Cas asked, even though he knew what Dean was trying to say.  
"Are you queer?"  
"What? No? Are you?" Cas felt his cheeks flush red and his annoyance boil up. He just hated when people asked him that, partly because he knew there was a big possibility he was, but he wasn't entirely sure.  
"I may be," Dean sighed glancing towards Cas, letting a chuckle escape from his perfect Disney princess lips.  
Cas didn't reply to that, he just rolled over facing the wall and slipped his legs under the blanket. He was so tired and so worn out he didn't feel like establishing if Dean was or wasn't queer. So he ignored the statement and decided to shut his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The weeks pasted by, they became good friends talking everyday and even studying. They grew into kind of a routine where they would meet at the dorm and if neither was their the coffee shop was the next place to go to find one another. Cas was happy he made a friend after months of being here and not even making one. He was happy and relieved he'd be completing college with at least someone close to him. 

"Hey Cas wheres my blue shirt?" Dean was digging through his drawers searching in a panicky matter. 

"Uh, check the closet not your drawer Dean."

Dean flung shut the drawer and started searching in the closet, his luck he found a clean faded brown shirt instead.

"Fuck this is all I have." Cas looked up studying Dean as he slipped on the shirt, it looked perfect on him. The shirt didn't show to much muscle, but just enough to make you want him. 

He let out a little laugh smiling up at Dean, "Brown looks better on you then blue anyways."

He smiled and blushed a little at Cass comment, slipping on his boots and leather jacket. 

"Where you even going?" Dean was silent for a moment and looked up at Cas sitting on his bed. 

He fiddled with the end of his jacket and let out a little sigh, "I'm going on a date. Some girl asked me today in class. We're going to a party I think. I thought why not, since I've been here I've only hung out with you." 

Cas looked at Dean and felt hurt a bit, he didn't even realize he was keeping Dean from meeting and hanging out with new people. 

"I'm sorry," he said and shifted his feet a little looking down at the ground. 

"Ahh, I don't mean it like a bad thing. I like hanging with you, I just want to meet some more people," Cas watched as Dean walked over and flug his arm around him giving him a friendly side hug. He knew Dean was trying to comfort him, but he felt kind of shitty for only thinking he could keep Dean to himself. "Don't worry so much," he whispered to Cas and got up. 

Cas tried not to worry, but Dean was his only friend and he really didn't want to loose him. 

"Hmm, I don't worry Dean." 

Dean turned looking at Cas letting out a loud laugh, and rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, Cas, you don't worry at all," he shook his head and waved bye to Cas and walked out the door.

Cas got up and walked to the mini fridge that they kept in the middle of them agaisnt the wall. He reached down opened it and wrapped his fingers around a beer they kept in the back of the fridge, just in case random inspections happened (which never do), but they played it safe. 

He drank it slowly, taking a sip every 5 or 10 minutes while he drew in his sketchbook. He missed drawing he really did and he was good, but his dad told him drawing was silly so he stopped before he came to the university. But the other day he seen this beautiful sketch book with a black cover and a gold rim, and he couldn't resist so he bought it along with a couple sketch pencils. 

He let his fingers glide across the page, drawing whatever came into his mind, and turned out when he was done he was actually drawing Dean. He stared at it for a minute, flipping the sketch book shut and sliding it under his mattress in hope Dean will never find it and look through it. 

Cas took a few more sips of his beer before setting it on the night stand and laying back on his bed. He stared at the ceiling and thought about his mom, dad, Gabriel, Anna, Lucifer, and Gadreel, Micheal, Uriel, Balthazar, and Ezekiel and about how they were doing. He hasn't spoken to them much. Gabriel and Anna are the only ones that call at least twice a month, but the rest are in their own world. He never was close to them, he did miss them all though. As his thoughts drifted to his family his eyes began to shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas woke up, rolling off the bed and setting his feet on the ground lifting his body up slowly. Damn, he really hated mornings. He finally boosted up the energy to walk forward, going to his closet and sliding a black shirt on, and a pair of blue jeans that matched his eyes with black converse. He turned around finishing getting dressed and looked at Dean sleeping. 

"Dean?"  
For a sec. Cas thought there was maybe someone other then Dean in the bed, but no Dean wouldn't bring someone back to THEIR dorm surely? 

He tried his best to look over Deans head and figure out if someone else was by him, but fortunetly for him someone leaned up. She had dark black hair, olive skin tone, and a red bra on. 

"Oh, Dean did bring someone, great," Cas thought to himself. 

He walked to his bedside reaching down and grabbing his book bag rushing to the door leaving. He quickly paced down to the coffee shop ordering a mocha frap, and taking a seat in the very back of the coffee shop.

The hours passed by and finally Dean walked in the shop. Cas ignored him, acting as though he didn't see Dean appear, he was still kind of annoyed that Dean was that type of guy. A guy who brought a girl into their dorm.

He walked to Cas taking a seat and looking at him smiling big. Cas picked up his fifth mocha frap slowly, ignoring that he was even existed, taking drinks of it.

"Casssssssssssss," Dean groaned, tapping on Cass arm.

"Mmm, yeah?" Cas said and continued to scroll through the book he was reading, even though the words weren't registering in his mind. 

"Sorry I brought the girl back to the dorm. It won't happen again, I promise." 

Cas rolled his eyes, glancing up at Dean then back at the book.

"Yeah, its cool. It's no big deal. Wait why you even saying sorry?"

Dean shoved Cas gently on the shoulder, letting out a low laugh making him give in a tiny laugh. 

"I just figured since you weren't at the dorm this morning, duh." 

"Ah well, I just don't like the whole sex thing happening at the dorm I'm staying at. Just anywhere but their, please." Cas took in a couple more sips before lifting it up towards Dean implying if he wanted any.

Dean reached taking his drink and sipping at some of it. He cradled it agaisnt his chest taking a few more sips and then slipping it back by his side. 

"So thanksgivings this week. Any plans Cassy?" 

"Nope, just staying on campus more then likely." Cas made eye contact with Dean and then looked away quickly hoping he wouldn't want to discuss why. 

"Mm, Cas, no family plans?" Dean was staring at Cas again, just like the first night. 

"What the hell, stop staring," Cas thought to himself, reaching to his drink and taking the last sip it had left in it. 

"Um, no," Cas slide his fingers agaisnt the side of the book over and over trying his best to not turn red from embarresment as well as make any eye contact with Dean. 

"Why not?"

"I'm not really close with my family."

"Want to be with my family and me then?" Dean said looking at him closely, and Cas saw joy light up in his eyes, making his stomach turn and head spin. 

He looked at Dean feeling happy but also confused, "What?"

"Come with me, Cassyy. Sammy will love you, so will my Bobby. Sammy, you, and me will prepare the best Thanksgiving dinner."

Cas shook his head and turned looking away laughing a bit, "No Dean, I don't want to intrude."

"You aren't, I'm inviting you." 

Cas stood up grabbing his bag and books, walking to the trash and throwing away the cup and motioning for Dean to come on. Dean followed him, walking close, making their shoulders crash agaisnt eachother. They walked like that, silently, until arriving at the dorm. 

"Cas, will you please come with me? I don't want to leave my best buddy on campus alone, especially on Thanksgiving." He turned to him, sticking his bottom lip out and making his eyes go completely soft and sad. 

"Fine, I'll go," Cas leaned over smacking Dean gently, setting his bag down and walking over, slipping his shoes and shirt off, crashing down on the bed.

"Good, we leave in the morning." Dean said as he slid his shirt off revealing his muscles and biceps, and Cas couldn't help but stare. Holy fuck, his body was perfect. He just want to go touch it, lay each finger on him and all over him. 

"What the hell. Why am I think like this." Cas screamed in his mind. 

Dean unbuttomed his pants slipping them off and laying down on his bed with nothing but boxers on. Cas watched him, feeling his stomach turn and his heart pound.

"W-what time tomorrow?" Cas sturred out 

"We leave at nine, so get some rest and be ready," he nodded at Deans commands laying down on his bed and kicking his shoes off. Thinking about nothing but Deans body.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean walked over to Cas smacking his face playfully and wiggling him to get up. Cas groaned with annoyance slapping away Dean, but slowly retrieved to getting up.

"I'm tired, Dean." He whined as he slipped on a black t-shirt, faded black jeans, and his black sneakers.

"Going for the whole mysterous black look?" 

Cas looked down at what he wearing feeling his cheeks turn red and look up at Dean,"What! no!" 

Dean let out a laugh slipping on a green plaid shirt and leather jacket along with his boots,"I'm kidding. Lets go."

Cas grab the bag Dean packed him before he was awoken, and walked slowly downstairs and out the door to Deans 67' black chevy impala. Dean sat in the drivers seat waiting, he slid in a metallic CD playing in a bit loudly. 

"Turn it down, it's nine," Cas snapped at him throwing his bag in the backseat, sitting in the passenger side, "It's way to early for that."

He shook his head at him reaching over and playfully tugging on his cheeks, "It's never to early for metallic, baby."

Cas shoved Deans hand away letting out a quiet laugh, and reaching over to grab a drink of his water. Dean gave him a funny look and shook his head smiling, backing out of the parking lot, driving away. 

\--

Two hours passed by, the ride was long, but nice. They stopped a couple times, going into gas stations and picking up lunch as well as snacks and drinks. Cas didn't like the stopping so much, but he loved sitting in the car and talking to Dean, going over some things like both enjoy and found fun. 

Dean did at one point ask about Cass family, but he couldn't tell him. He wanted to though, he wanted to tell Dean that his family wasn't great. That he has only talk to two sibilings since he got accepted at the university. He wanted to tell Dean that he didn't understand why his family shut him out. He didn't do anything wrong, maybe he was to shy? or to focused on getting a good education? He didn't know, but he wish he did. 

"Cas, come on," Dean got out of the Impala grabbing the bags from the back and sliding them over his shoulder. 

"I can get my bag, Dean." 

Cas walked over by Dean grabbing his own bag, but Dean pulled in back shaking his head no looking annoyed. 

"Can I have my bag, please?" He asked nicely reaching for it once again, but Dean walked quickly to the porch and knocked on the door. 

The door opened an old man with a light brown beard, and the smell of beer lingering on him opened the door along with Sam behind him. 

"Bobbbbbayyyy!"

"Dean!"

They both collided together giving each other big bear hugs. Dean let out a laugh of happiness reaching over and grabbing Sam, hugging him just as tight as Bobby. Cas stood there behind Dean observing all the love that was taking place. He shuffled his feet wishing he was holding his bag to maybe seem like he was doing something, but instead he was just standing there awkwardly. 

"Whose this princess," Bobby asked pointing out to Cas. 

"I'm Castiel," he walked up reaching his head out and shaking it gently. 

"Princess? Really?" Cas thought to himself. 

"Nice to meet you," Bobby pulled him by his hand inside the house. He searched for Dean who had already gone in. He felt out of place, like this wasn't meant for him.

"Hey, your Deans roommate, right?"

He looked over at Sam sitting on the couch with a young and beautiful blond lady. 

"Yeah," Cas said smiling shyly and walking in the living room sitting on a chair and looking around. The place was full, full of books and papers all stacked on each other. As well as scotch and beer placed on each shelf in sight. 

"Cas, our room is upstairs" Dean walked in sitting by the blond girl. 

"Jess," he reached over kissing her cheek and giving her a side hug. 

"Was this his girlfriend? Did he have a girlfriend and forget to mention it to him?" 

"Dean," she squealed loudly and pecked his cheek, but Sam pulled her over on his lap giving her a kiss on her cheek then lips.

"This is my girlfriend, get your own." 

"But I want yours," Dean winked at Sam, and let out a big laugh shaking his head. 

Cas felt relieved, but why? Does he have feelings for Dean? He didn't know, but honestly all he wanted to do was go and lay down in the room. He couldn't leave though, that was rude, but he didn't really seem to exist. Everyone was chatting and talking about school and other things that was going on in their lives. 

He suddenly didn't care anymore, it felt like dayjavoo with his family. They'd ignore him and just step over him, not even making conversation with him. So Cas got up walking upstairs, he checked all three rooms till he came to the one with Deans and his bags. He walked into the room, it was plain with a brown boring bedspread and chipped wall. It had a book shelf along with a thing of scotch and one lamp. He shut the door, examining it. It was a little off and old, but Cas loved it. 

He walked over laying down on the bed, kicking the bags off. He wandered what Dean and them where saying or if they even noticed Cass disappeared. 

"I should have stayed on campus."


	5. Chapter 5

Dean walked upstairs to the room and seen Cas laying down, he felt suddenly anger with him. 

"What the hell?" Dean shouted out at Cas walking over and pushing his legs off the bed, making Cas sit up quickly and look at him.

"What?"

"Why are you up here? I brought you here to hang out with my family and me, not ditch us," he walked over sitting by him, feeling anger swell up in him. 

"I-"

"Yaknow, maybe I shouldn't have brought you." 

Cass face suddenly changed, he wanted to cry. He looked away knowing that the hurt in his face was showing, but he didn't want Dean to see. He felt stupid for coming up here without telling him, but everyone was acting like his family. No one noticed him, and being alone was better then being there without a soul speaking to you in a crowded room.

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered out placing his feet on the floor and getting up, "I'll call me a cab and I'll be gone in and hour." 

Dean stared at Cas watching him pick his bag up and placing it over his shoulder, Cas reached in his pocket dialing the cab places number. He jumped up instantly grabbing his phone and throwing it on the bed. 

"I don't want you to go. It's just I'd really like it if you were downstairs with me," Dean said staring into Cass deep blue eyes.

"It's just no one was talking to me and it'd been over and hour. That just reminded me of my family and I didn't want to be that person here," Dean didn't realize what he was doing as soon as Cas said that, but he slid his hand down placing it over Cass hand and tangling their fingers together.

"You won't be that person anymore, I'll make sure of it," he pulled Cas into a hug, Cas let out a laugh at how hard Dean was hugging him. 

"Lets go downstairs, dinner is ready and Bobby made burgers," Dean grabbed his hand walking to the stairs, and let go taking off quickly to the kitchen. Castiel followed behind him slowly letting his mind wrap around at the fact Dean had grab his hand two times. 

He walked in and looked at the food, it smelt delicious and made his stomach growl so loudly Sam and Jess turned looking at him giving him a quiet laugh and turning back focusing on each other. He walked over making his plate and sitting at the table by Dean.

He watched Dean shove the burger into his mouth as though it was his last meal and he couldn't help but smile at him. Cas turned back looking down at his food and taking small bites here in there. It was one of the few best burgers he has ever tasted in his whole life. He really didn't want to be full he just wanted to continue shoving burgers into his mouth like Dean. 

"Come on," Dean said grabbing his plate and cup, Cas did the same following behind Dean. They entered the kitchen setting both of their dishes in the sink. 

Cas leaned against the counter behind Dean watching him clean the dishes. 

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah, it was the best," Cas said showing a smile even though he knew Deans back was turned. 

He examined the kitchen waiting patiently for Dean to finish up. 

"Hurry Dean," he said quietly placing his hands on the counter. 

Dean turned around quickly making him collide into Cas, but he didn't move. He stared into his eyes getting lost in them while his body was still pressed against Cass.

"They're all done," he whispered.

Cas felt his stomach turn and butterflies pop up all over his insides. He could feels Deans hot breath on him, which was making him hot. Dean wrapped his arm slowly around Cas waist pulling him closer against him.

"What are you doing," Cas said quietly.

"Hey! Guys, come o-," Sam stopped and stood at the door looking at them, he shuffled his hands and turned around. Instantly Dean let go quickly running after Sam, "Wait Sammy!" 

Cas pulled himself together and walked quickly upstairs hoping Sam or anyone for that matter would see him and his red face.

"What the hell just happened," He thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Cas was confused at what just happened. Had Dean really done that? Had he really just put his hands on his waist? He fiddled with his clothes trying to think about what Deans next move was going to be.

 

“What the fuck,” Cas whisper quietly to himself sitting at the end of the bed.

Jess opened and walked into the room looking at him. She gave him a flashy smile and walked over towards him.

“So, what just happened?” She asked quietly, like Cas and her already had this secret that they’d been keeping from everyone. That somehow she possibly knew his true feelings and she just wanted to know the details on what just took place. 

He stared at her for a minute not able to fully wrap his mind around it. 

“Ahem, I,” he stuttered, “I think he was about to kiss me.” 

She sat right beside him and wrapped her hands around his arm smiling brightly. It was stranger, because they just met, but the amount of friendliness he felt her giving off it felt okay to tell her.

“Are you okay with that? With Dean doing that I mean?”

Of course he was. He liked Dean.

“I don’t know,” he whispered quietly. 

Dean rushed in and Jess bolted up excusing herself from the room as quickly as she had come in. Dean wasn’t speaking he just picked up Cas bag and handed it to him. 

“I think you should go,” Dean said shoving Cas bag at him. 

Cas didn’t know what to say. He was taken aback at the fact Dean just pulled that move on him and now he was getting kicked out. What the fuck Castiel thought to himself. 

“Okay,” he whispered, getting up from the bed.

He took the bag and turned leaving the room and running downstairs and out the door. He pulled his phone out dialing the cab company. 

Anger was beginning to take place. He was so mad at the fact Dean made a move and just kicked him out. He kicked down at the dirt and began walking down to the end of the road which led up to Bobbys house. 

The sun began to fall down and Cas was left waiting for the cab to come. 

“Hey,” a deep warm voice come from behind him scarring him half to death.

He turned around and met Sams eyes. 

“Hi,” Cas said looking towards Sam then turning back looking out onto the main road for the cab. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” Sam said chuckling, “Uh, so you’re leaving?” 

“Its, okay, and not really my choice,” Cas said rolling his eyes.

“What?” Sam said walking up beside Castiel.

“Yeah, Dean told me to go, so I’m going.” 

The cab was coming you could see the head lights of it approaching up ahead. Cas sighed at relief that he’d soon be in the cab and back at the dorm all by himself.

“Don’t go.”

“Dean told me to,” Cas snapped accidentally. 

Sam sighed, “He’s only doing that cause I seen that and he freaked out.”

The cab pulled up in front of Cas and he turned looking at Sam. 

“I didn’t ask him to do it, and I didn’t ask to get kicked out either,” Cas looked at Sam hurt. He threw his bags in the bag seat and slide in the cab closing the door. 

Sam looked at him giving him a slight nod. 

Cas didn’t respond he just turned to the driver telling him the address of the University. 

\--

After hours went by he finally made it back into the dorm. He laid on the bed pulling out his sketch book and turning to the first thing he drew.  
Dean.

He tore the page out crumpling it together and throwing it to the trashcan that was by the main entrance of the door. It was pointless to have he thought. 

After that little incident with Dean he decided it was probably best if he requested a single dorm. Even though it’s hard to get one at this time of the school year, but he knew it could be done. Plus, most of the teachers knew his situation. They knew he didn’t have many friends and what people said, so hopefully they’d be understanding.  
If he could he would call the front office right now and ask for a single dorm, but it was pointless. Castiel was literally the only person on the campus. Everyone else went home for thanksgiving. 

He sighed pulling his pants and shirt off. 

He pulled out his phone sending Anna a quick text.

Miss you and wish I could’ve came home for thanksgiving, but big boss man doesn’t give this week off. He isn’t a man who celebrates it. (Though he didn’t even have a big boss man or a job for that matter.) 

I miss you! It’s okay though, Cassy. I know how some bosses can be. Mine tried to make me work, but I put my foot down. I can come down an visit? -A

No, that’s okay. Tell Gabriel I said hi and the rest of the family. -C

Okay, love you! -A

He looked down at the last text smiling a little and sat his phone on his night stand. 

“What to do now,” he thought out loud. 

It was 2am, so sleeping sounding like a good idea. He rolled over pulled the blanket around him. 

His thoughts kept racing through his mind, so sleep was much harder to get. He didn’t understand why any of this was happening. Him and Dean were becoming such great friends regardless if he was developing feelings. He was okay with that, because he pushed them to the side and put their friendship first no matter what. 

His thoughts kept scrambling in his mind until 4 in the morning. 

\--

He rolled over rubbing his eyes and looking at the clock. 

12:30 P.M. He read. 

His stomached growled and he got up opening his mini fridge. He reached down grabbing some strawberries he left shoving them into his mouth. 

He heard a groan and turned to Deans side of the room. To his complete surprise he sees a sleeping Dean moving around in his sleep.

“Great,” he whispered. He realized he was still in his boxer and walked over to his closet pulling on some dark jeans and a green sweatshirt. 

He didn’t have much to do so he just decided to read at least till Dean woke up, because he knew he’d want to talk.

\--

Around 1pm, Cas looked up from his books watching Dean. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, (like he normally did when he went to sleep) and Cas couldn’t stop staring. He smiled a little watching Dean shuffle around his bed for his shirt. 

Dean found the shirt on the edge of the bed and wall. He pulled the shirt over him and looked up at Cas. Their eyes locking for a spit second before Cas looked back down at his book.

“Hey,” Dean stuttered out. Cas looked up from his book once again giving off a big sigh. 

“Cas, I’m really sorry. I was just I don’t know. I was being a dick, I’m sorry..” Dean jumped up walking and sitting on the edge of Cas bed.

Cas wasn’t as mad anymore as he was compared to last night. He understood why Dean would freak out a little if his brother did walk into them suddenly kissing, but still if Dean is gay he should tell him not panic and kick him out when he makes a move.

“I understand,” Cas said bluntly.

“Cassssssssssss,” Dean whined out grabbing onto Cas arm and pulling him up towards him, “I’m sorrrry.”

Cas was trying really hard not to give off any vibe of forgiveness even though he did forgive Dean. He wanted to mess with a bit as pay back.

“Okay,” Cas pushed Dean off of him and sat up facing Dean. 

Suddenly Dean grabbed both of Cas hands pulling them down against the bed as some sort of joke. Cas fought against him letting out a little laugh and trying to shove Dean back. 

Dean pushed Cas back down on the bed and Cas pulled him down on top of him laughing and trying to free his hands from his grip. He kept laughing, finally breaking free and looking up to get ready to push Dean off of him. 

He looked up at Dean and stopped. Their eyes locked and they just looked at each other. 

“Dean,” Cas stuttered out.


End file.
